


Squirrel madness

by StrongheartMaid



Category: Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders (Cartoon), The Sword in the Stone (1963)
Genre: Gen, Squirrel spell revisited, mentions of Gwen and Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongheartMaid/pseuds/StrongheartMaid
Summary: Merlin once again turns a royal into a squirrel for lessons





	Squirrel madness

"I swear I'm gonna be sick!" Archie groused as he settled down on his perch before moving into his owl house. "You, you, you bungling blockhead."

"Oh now what," Merlin half asked, half said.

"You know exactly what," Archie said, poking his head out of his door. "The squirrel lesson for the princess, only to have a male squirrel fall for her. Didn't you learn your lesson from when you did that with Wart?"

Merlin merely cast his gaze to the ceiling, almost as if he was purposely pretending to not know what his owl was talking about.

"Please tell me that male squirrel wasn't.." Archie said with a shudder. Matchmaking wizards.


End file.
